Evil King vs Dark Lord
by tails doll curse
Summary: The Dark Lords are spreading darkness upon the lands. The Evil King Stan wants to be the one everyone fears and he'll stop at nothing to destroy them. Will he risk the life of his slave for what he wants? R&R Stan/Ari Linda/Ari
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Okage Characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Poor Ari.

After Beiloune's demise, everyone went their separate directions for a while. Soon though darkness had started to cover the lands and many blamed Stan for this. Turns out the guy was innocent and the group has gathered back together to find the true culprit. That's how it's been for the past three weeks.

And Ari can't take much more of this.

They had set up camp for the night and were eating dinner around the fire as Stan and Linda fight with Marlene and Rosalyn, Epros gets in a fight with both Rosalyn and Stan, Big Bull gets in the fight with anyone (just so he can throw a punch), and Kisling tries to calm things down. Ari had already crawled into his sleeping bag for the night as he listens to the arguments. Going on. He laid there for ten minutes as a fight finally erupts in the group. "And they're off again." Ari silently mumbles.

Ari lays in silence for a second as he listens to the fight before a sound catches his ears. He sits up straight to listen for it again. A sound of rustling leaves. Ari grabs his sword only to find that it's not there. He turns to see his sword lying near the bushes. He rushes over and grabs just as a hand grabs him. This hand was white with black claw like nails. Ari looks up to see a man with white skin, long, black hair, and red snake-like eyes giving him a fanged grin. The group was still fighting and did not notice a thing as the man drags Ari into the bushes and covers his mouth to keep him from screaming. He pulls back into the shadows as he motions to a nearby ghost.

By now, Kisling has noticed that Ari was gone. "Stop it! All of you! Ari is missing!"

Rosalyn drops her sword A Linda and Marlene stop trying to scratch each other's eyes out. Stan glares at the empty sleeping bag before growling out. "Slave! Where are you? Get back here!"

Stan stops. He then send an orb of darkness at one direction, hitting a ghost in the process. More ghosts approach as Stan and Rosalyn make quick work of them. Stan then grabs one ghost that was still in one piece and growls at it. "Where is my slave!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ari struggles as he is carried deeper and deeper into the woods. He did not recognize this path and was in panic. He looks down to realize how tall the man is and every time he struggles the man only crushes him harder to his chest. "The perfect trade to the Evil King. Though I wonder why he cares about this thing. Doesn't matter, what does is I have won, and maybe for now I can have some fun."

'This man rhymes too?' Ari froze as the last sentence rang in his ears. He struggles even harder as the man says something in an ancient language. Suddenly he sprouts bat-like wings and took to the air. Ari froze up at the sudden heights and pulls closer to his captor in fear of falling. The man smiles evilly and chuckles in his throat. "Do not be afraid, you will not fall. I want you simply as bait, that is all."

Ari thinks this over and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a sack of sukel. He begins to drop the coins as a trail in hopes that his friends will find him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coach! Wait up!"

The group was walking through the forest, Stan walks around with hopes of finding his stolen slave, but with no luck so far. "My slave has been kidnapped and no one steals from the great King Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV! When I find the man responsible, I'm going to rip him to shreds!"

Epros was just as equally angered by the intrusion and worried about Ari. "Now is not the time for talk, foolish king. For now we must find where we're going."

Kisling thinks for a second as he notices something on the ground. "He guys! I found a sukel! There's a trail of it!"

Rosalyn was by his side in a matter of seconds as the group catches up. There certainly was a trail of sukel leading away from them to somewhere deep in the forest. Big Bull picks one and sniffs it. "Smells like Ari."

Stan looks at Big Bull in discuss. "How do you know what Ari smells like?"

"Remember when we got out of that particularly tough battle and everyone was sweaty, bloody and gasping for breath and we had to share a room together at an inn. That isn't something you forget easily."

"Sorry I ask." Rosalyn by now looked equally disgusted and Linda and Epros decided to move away from him. It seems to have gained Kisling's interest though. Epros coughs. "Nevertheless, we will find Ari. If thee wish to save him we must hurry."

Everyone gets on their feet and head off in the direction the trail was leading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man lands lands on the balcony of a castle and he carries Ari inside. Ari struggles to get down and the man obliges but grabs his wrist before he could run. "You'd be lost in this place before you get anywhere. I suggest you don't test my patience or I'll give you true reason to fear. Come, my guest, to your quarters for the night. I know you are probably tired from our flight."

Ari stares at him before realizing what the man said. The man smiles and bows without releasing his hand as he introduces himself. "I am Reaper of the dark. To your room then we embark."

He pulls Ari down the hall, deeper into the castle. There were many twists and turns that Ari could not keep track of. Finally they reach a room that was huge. There were many black objects that decorated the walls. There was black furniture and a bed with black sheets in the far corner. The bed was huge and Semicircular. It look like that four or five people could sleep in it. Reaper releases his hand and locks the door. He then walks over to the table and lights a candle on it. Ari walks over to the bed. He was indeed tired and the bed seemed so inviting. Reaper smiles over to Ari before walking out to the balcony and drawing the curtains close behind him. He turns to Ari one last time."Rest. I'll return when I'm done. Pray haps then we can have some fun."

He then closes the curtain completely to leave Ari to rest as he took flight into the night sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose: Tell me what you think so far. I will write more as I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"Slave? Slave! Where are you?"

Rosalyn places her hand on her hip and glares at Stan. "Are you worried about Ari?"

Stan turns a disgusted glare to her. "No! He is MY slave! He belongs to ME! The person who kidnapped him stole from ME! I'M not going to put up with that! What kind of evil king would I be if I did?"

Epros thinks about that. "Despite the foolishness of this king, his words are not without meaning."

Linda giggles at that response. They were still following the trail of sukel that Ari left behind. Stan was gathering it up as they go. Kisling was in front ignoring the others. He suddenly stops as the trail ends. He looks up to see a mountain. On the very top looked like a castle out of an old horror film. "I think we found him."

Everyone turns to see a huge castle above them. Linda and Marlene exchange nervous glances as Big Bull brightens up. "Looks like a rip-snortin' good place to fight ghosts. HA! I'll get cub out of there with my own two fists."

Kisling shakes his head. "You'd be beat if you went like that. We will need a plan. We still don't know who this Dark Lord that ghost was talking about."

"A mindless search of the meek. Is it I you seek?"

Everyone looks up in surprise to see Reaper flying over head. He smiles at them while drinking blood red wine from a glass. He laughs before regaining his composure to speak. "If it's me you want today then I submit, let us play. Come in to fight by the bell toll. Saving your slave is the goal. Reaper of Dark is by name. Come and play my fear-filled game."

He then laughs as he disappears into the darkness. Stan grips his hands into tight fists as his body surges with anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari wakes up in a soft bed. He was disoriented at the new location 'til he remembers that he was kidnapped and is sleeping in Reaper's castle. He slowly crawls out of bed and heads to the table where some food was at. He begins to eat as he looks around. 'If I'm his prisoner, why is he being so hospitable towards me? What does he want to trade me for? I doubt Stan would trade me for anything. I'm a slave after all, to him I am as worthless and low as dirt. Maybe even lower than that."

At these thoughts, Ari bit his lip as anger and hurt fills him. He shakes it from his head as a thud is heard from the balcony. In walks Reaper who grins at seeing Ari up. "Your awake, dear boy. Evil King Stan's toy. He and his friends will be here soon. They'll reach us by the rise of next moon. We have all day 'til the game is done. We have plenty of free time to have some fun."

Ari gulps as Reaper approaches him slowly. Fun? Reaper steps towards him as Ari steps back. They kept this up when Ari hits the wall and flattens against it to get as far as possible from him. His grin widens as he places one hand on either side of Ari's head against the wall. He leans his head in and presses his lips to Ari's. The ordinary boy struggles underneath the Dark Lord as he tries to fight him off. "I would not do that if I were you. It will only hurt more, 'tis true."

Reaper slowly reaches up under his shirt and pushes it over Ari's head as he began to kiss Ari deeply, plunging his tongue into his mouth. It was all happening so quick and in a matter of time, Ari was removed of his innocence and being tortured by his captor. Reaper laughs at the boy's pain as he lashes out at him over and over again. Ari was covered in bruises in no time, as well as a few cuts from the nails. Reaper leaves Ari on the floor as he leaves the room. "Rest for now little boy. Soon we'll play again, my toy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were trudging up the trail around the mountain as Big Bull carries Linda and Marlene on his shoulders. Rosalyn looks up the trail and groans. "It will be midnight tomorrow when we reach the castle, and why Ari? If he thinks he is going to get something from Stan he better forget it. The self-proclaimed Fake Evil King would rather choke on an olive rather than trade for Ari. The poor boy is nothing more than a pawn to him."

Stan froze at those words and grips his heart. He doesn't know why he took offense to that but he did. "Hey! "I'm eivil! Not insensitive! I am always kind to my most loyal slaves, (this next part he mutters) and compared to James, Ari is as loyal as one can get."

Linda breaks into a fit of giggles as Epros chuckles under his breath. Marlene shakes her head. "I hope we get there soon. His family took me in and he loved me like a brother would to a sister. I'd feel ashamed if I were to return without him."

Rosalyn places a hand on her shoulder as Kisling, who was in front sped up. "I sense there are ghosts up there. Probably many I have never seen before. Hurry up!"

Everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes at the scholars words. Stan looks up at the castle ahead. Rosalyn was right. It would take twenty-four hours for them to reach Ari. Who knows what Reaper will do to him in that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper smiles as Ari struggles on the floor. This was soon much fun to torture the servant. He wanted to hurt the Evil King as much as possible and was going to do it by shattering his servant. The boy was only wearing pants now as he struggles to crawl away from Reaper who was standing over him with a whip. He speaks up as he lashes out at Ari, leaving marks on his flesh as his words dig deeper. "Keep on fighting little boy. No one will save you. You are now my toy. Mine to own 'til your grave. You are now my own slave. Forget them for they've abandon you. I went to make the trade but they wouldn't go through. They care nothing for you so forget about them. It is towards my will you will bend."

Ari sobs at the cold hard truth to these words. He was alone and he was not going to escape. Reaper smiles at this an kneels down next to Ari. He puts the whip aside and lifts Ari's head onto his lap. He brushes his hair out of his face and leans over to kiss the boy on the forehead. Ari closes his eyes at the relaxing position he was suddenly in, suddenly drained of energy and tired. He falls into darkness, unable to stay awake anymore. Reaper whispers lovingly into Ari's ear. "Yield to me Ari. Be mine completely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan grits his teeth, cursing as they stop for rest. "We can't rest now! We are so close to the castle!"

Rosalyn glares at Stan before opening her mouth. "We know! We are resting to get ready for a fight! We will have to fight our way towards Ari in order to save him and that will require as much energy as we can muster."

Stan crosses his arms muttering and sits down next to Linda. Linda was deep in thought. She then turns to the group with a question on her mind. "What are we going to do once we defeat Reaper? Are we going to go our separate ways again or continue our adventure?"

Everyone looks up at her. She then continues. "Well, when we first split up, it felt surreal. I mean, I didn't think it was actually happening until I woke up the next morning in the circus tent. We were like one big happy family with exceptions. I was even starting to like little Marlene. Epros even seemed different during the first week."

Epros nods as he turns to look at his hands. "I agree with thee. I've grown fond of little Ari. On top of that I missed the fighting. I also missed the sights and the traveling. I missed the journey and all of my friends, I could not believe it was really the end. I was lonely despite all the fights. I hope there is a way to set things right."

Kisling nods as well. "Scientific knowledge and the reachable conclusion aside, I saw many great things on our adventure, many interesting ghosts, and many powers collide. It was all mentally stimulating and outright exciting. I even missed talking to those with a lesser knowledge but just as great of a thirst for adventure as me."

Big Bull leans back and crosses his arms as he thinks about this. "I have seen much strength in all of you, including the cub. I was actually thrilled to be with you all and growing stronger from the experiance. I never felt as strong as when I am with you all. I would hate to give up all this strength now that I have it back."

Everything was silent as they talk about the possibilities of going on more adventures and staying as a team as Marlene's face fell and sadness came forth to destroy their fun. "But we always fight and Ari is the only one we can get along with. He is sick of being stuck in the middle and being left out and sick of our constant bickering. So am I. How can we hope to stay together if we can't get along?"

There was a long pause there as everyone fell silent. Finally Stan gets up and growls. "Let's just get to that castle already."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari wakes up as midday comes around. He blinks a bit as the room comes into focus. He was back in the bed and he felt arms wrapped around him. He turns to see Reaper, asleep and holding the boy close. He blinks in surprise. Asleep, Reaper looks like a handsome dark angle. Ari blushes at this but does not know what to make of this. He turns back to face the wall as his thoughts of last night come around. Reaper obviously is awake during the night and asleep during the day. Probably the reason why he is asleep at midday. How will he escape? Can he escape? Does he want to escape? His friends.... His _comrades_... Are they even coming for him? Reaper said they've abandon him. Is he telling the truth? The arms around his chest as Reaper pulls Ari back against him and whispers into his ear gently. "My Ari. rest now that there is sun. Try to regain strength for when the night has begun. Hush for you are weary and sad. Lack of sleep for that is bad."

He then hums a sweet melody into his ears that sounds somewhat familiar. Ari soon drifts back into slumber as the sweet music eases his troubled thoughts. Reaper grins as Ari falls into a deep sleep. He kisses him ever so gently on the head. "What will the future ever bring? Answer: The great fall of the Evil King."

He then laughs silently as he pulls Ari closer to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan, Big Bull, Rosalyn, and Epros were all pressed up against the impossibly huge door trying to open it. Finally Stan lets out a shout of anger. He tells everyone to step back, which they did, and slams his fist against the door. It bursts and shatters into millions of tiny pieces. Stan laughs in triumph before entering the castle. It was a gothic nightmare inside with red and black everywhere and a splash of purple here and there. There were medieval weapons on the walls and all sorts of scary or mysterious trinkets on the tables. There was even a grandfather clock with a full moon where twelve is supposed to be. Once everyone was inside, the door reforms behind them and slams shut. This caused everyone to jump. Epros examines the door. "He was expecting us. He is truly welcoming us without a fuss."

"Fine by me! I'm going to show this 'Dakr Lord' his place." growls Stan. Linda begins to jump in excitement. "Go coach!"

Stan grins shamelessly as he turns and begins to march down the hallway. Outside, the sun is setting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ari stirs as he sits up. He was fully dressed now and was holding his sword, but that doesn't seem right. He looks around the dark room he was in. It was huge, circular, and empty. There was a hole in the ceiling giving one a clear view of the blood-red, full moon overhead. Suddenly dark laughter fills the room. "Here has come my favorite part. Now our fun will surely start." Before Ari could say anything, his body freezes up as if he was turned into a statue. He could feel warmth throughout his body and felt a pair of hands gripping his mind. He suddenly hears a voice with all rhymes thrown out the window. "My little Ari. My dear little puppet. You are now my weapon against the Evil King. You now will do as I say and when your measly friends come, you will destroy the Evil King. Submit to my will or this will be more painful."

Ari tries to move or speak but all movement was in vain as he was not even able to blink freely. He could here Reaper's laughter as his own mind numbs, removing even his ability to think freely. "When this is all over, I will become the ultimate ruler over the world, and you will be by my side my pet. My puppet. My Ari."

Suddenly noise of voices and running is heard from the opposite side of a giant door. It was steadily drawing closer as all in the room becomes silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"PLEASE! Let this be the last door. I'm tired of all this running."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

The team stops in front of the giant door. Stan takes one swing to knock the door open completely. As they walk in they take notice of the darkness, the lack of windows, and the opening in the ceiling. Stan looks around and could barely see the unlit torches on the walls. He sends out flames to light them and show more of the room. He freezes as he sees Ari standing on the other side of the room alone. He seems to be staring at the floor. "Slave? SLAVE! **ARI!**"

No matter how loud he yelled, Ari didn't move. Epros glides over to Ari to see what's wrong. "Young Ari?"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Ari shoots his hands forward as darkness shoots from him and hits Epros full force. Epros falls to the ground unconscious. He the points his hand at Big Bull who becomes frozen where he stands.

"Slave! What are you doing?" Stan growls.

Linda runs up to Epros before turning to Ari. "Coach? Don't you remember us? It's me, Linda!"

Ari pulls his sword out and charges Linda who manages to pull Epros to safety. Rosalyn intercepts Ari and pushes him back. "Ari! What is wrong with you? Don't tell me you've joined him!"

Suddenly though Stan's laughter fills the room causing everyone to jump. "Now I see what is going on! Using my slave as a puppet? Finally I have found a foe worthy enough to fight!"

Ari's mouth moves but Reaper's voice is heard. "So you know now? Will you really kill your slave to get to me?"

Rosalyn grits her teeth and hesitates. She has gotten to attach to the boy to try that now, despite how many times she has done it in the past. She was about to say something but was interrupted when dark laughter was heard behind her. She turns to see Stan laughing as if he heard the funniest joke in the world. He stops abruptly smiling evilly at 'Ari.' "I never thought I'd see the day when someone would try to turn my slave against me. Well, I'll just give you the same answer I gave Rosalyn. I don't care!"

That got several dumbstruck looks as the Evil King sends a blast of dark energy straight into 'Ari's' chest. This caught Reaper off guard as Stan approaches him with an evil smile on his face and his fists crackling to life with fire. Everyone else stares, horrified at the sight. Stan sends another blast of dark energy at 'Ari' and sends him flying. He then runs up sending a dark and powerful punch into his chest. "RAGING DEMON!!!"

Reaper seeing that Stan was serious about killing both him and Ari panics. He leaves Ari's body in desperation of escape but Stan grabs his ankle. "Oh no you don't! Crushing Devil!!!"

Stan pulls Reaper to the ground and pushes a full force of his dark power on him, destroying him in one sickening blow. "And that's the end of the Dark Lord!"

"Ari! Are you alright! Wake up! Open your pretty eyes! Please! ARI!!!!"

Stan spins around to see Linda fussing and crying over Ari's beaten and unconscious form. Kisling and Rosalyn were checking him over while Big Bull and Marlene were trying to calm Linda down. Epros on the other hand stood back giving Stan an evil glare. If looks could kill, Stan would of died a thousand of the most painful deaths and will vanish from existence. Stan stares back but Epros continues to glare at him unmoving. His glare was a heavy accusing glare. It was accusing him of all the pain that Ari has gone through since they first met. Accusing him of the dangers and troubles that Ari has been forced into. Accusing him of tainting Ari's life with suffering. Stan felt his stomach bottom out, his color draining, and his hands become clammy.

Maybe what he did wasn't such a good idea after all....


	6. Chapter 6

They were back at camp with Ari covered in bandages. Linda was still tending to him, giving him healing items and nuts to help him. Marlene was making another healing potion to give him. Kisling and Rosalyn were talking about what to do now. Epros was looking through what appears to be Reaper's diary. Big Bull was off getting more fire wood while Stan was off somewhere, question is where? When the two return though, Epros suddenly frowns. "Apperanlty we are not yet done with our ward. There appears to be more than one Dark Lord."

Rosalyn was on her feet in a flash and ran over to him to grab the book. "You're right, and he has a list of them too:

Reaper- The Midnight Dark Lord

Fang- The Sky Dark Lord

Lillian- The Illusion Dark Lord

Pik and Puk - The Twin Dark Lords

Ari - THE SHADOW DARK LORD!!!!"

Rosalyn stands gaping at the book. Everyone else's eyes widen in shock. Epros finishes off for her.

"Draco- The Dragon Dark Lord

Samuel- The Great Dark Lord"

He then turns to them as they all stand there. Epros tosses the book to Kisling who reads it in great interest and near disbelief. He then straightens up and coughs to get everyone's attention. "Apparently everyone in this book was a part of the increase in deviants that came into our would during the time of classification. They snuck outsiders in and gave random people freewill against such things in hope of breaking classification. He kept trying to cover these people up though which angered them so one day, The Shadow Dark Lord took the real Princess Marlene and left her in Triste to be forgotten. She became trapped and unable to leave. Apparently he was on another run to sneak in more deviants and giving more power of freewill when his power suddenly exploded and his memories wiped clean. His body was destroyed in the process and he was born anew in a family. Beiloune then blocked out the Dark Lords once and for all so that they could not rescue their comrade and then went to look for him and cause him to disappear just like his daughter. These Dark Lords had hoped to gain power and control over the lands. There only thing in the way was Beiloune and by shattering classification, they would stop Beiloune. Their only hope left was that The Shadow Dark Lord still retained some of his power and would find a way to stop Beiloune."

Stan was thinking by now. He takes one glance at Ari before saying. "So we just helped one of them reach their goal? They seem to be working together but that Reaper guy..."

Kisling cuts him off. "Yes it seems that they have their different personalities. Apparently Reaper and Ari were once close, very close, but his lost of memory caused a change in attitude, looks, and strength. He was like a whole different person. They all are like a huge group of friends with one common goal. Their ability to work together and lead armies of powerful beings singles them out against the lonely Evil Kings who prefer to work alone. I don't think Reaper is dead. If what this book says is true, he has simply have been reborn and is back with the safety of the others."

Stan growls at this but then falters before sitting down and crossing his arms. "So who is going to tell him that he is one of them?"

Silence all around until Rosalyn speaks up in a tone of finality. "No one."

Linda, Epros, and Stan stare at her in shock while Marlene and Kisling nod in agreement. Big Bull stops to think. Linda shoots the unconcious boy a look of fear and worry before stuttering. "W-We can't just hold s-something l-like this from him! He deserves to know who he is!"

Marlene turns on her. "Are you crazy? He is one of them! If he finds out, he might go back to them!"

Stan growls threateningly before shouting out. "Are YOU crazy? If all that Ari's been through isn't enough to convince you, that stupid friendship bond he has should be enough to tell you he wouldn't do such a thing!"

Epros nods. "I agree, we should tell Ari!"

Rosalyn yells at Stan. "You shouldn't even have a say in this! You nearly killed him!

Stan recoils here and growls at her before fading into Ari's shadow, shooting her an obscene gesture. Rosalyn didn't seem to care. Epros and Linda exchange shocked and angered glances before pulling Ari away from them and settling down for the night, Linda sleeping next to Ari with her arm over him protectively. Soon the rest of the group settles in for the night, sleeping under a clear moonless sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Slave! Wake up! Slave!"

Ari cracks open his eye to see Stan bending over him. Stan smiles at Ari's awake form before pulling said boy to his feet. "You Okay?"

Ari shoots Stan a glare before rubbing his eyes "Why would you care?"

Stan cringes before putting his hand on Ari's shoulder and steering him away from camp. "I need to tell you something. Something important."

Ari gives Stan a curious but cautious look. The beating he had at the mercy of Stan was still all too clear in his mind. They walk for a while before stopping at a hot spring. Stan smiles to Ari. "I found this while walking last night. I thought it might heal your wounds some while I tell you."

Ari went surprised to eager as he took of all his clothes except his boxers and carefully lets himself into the hot spring. Stan smiles before he follows suit. He watches Ari sink into the water with a look of pure bliss on his face. Innocent bliss. How can he be one of them? Stan's smile falters as he finally coughs to get Ari's attention. Ari looks up still with a smile shining on his face until he saw the worried look on Stan's. "Stan?"

Stan reaches to his discarded coat and pulls out Reaper's Diary. He opens it to the page about the Dark Lords and their plans and hands it to Ari to read. Ari looks at him quizzically. He uses his shirt as a towel to dry off his hands before taking the book to read. Stan watches as Ari's face goes from curious to stern to shock and ends with a mixture of shock and fear. When done he tosses the book which hits a tree like its diseased. He then hisses out for Stan to hear. "Is t-this true, Stan?"

Stan looks from the book back to Ari to see tears in his frightened eyes. Stan felt more than ever, guilty of hurting him back in the castle. He nods. "Yes, it's true. Before you say anything, there was a fight about whether or not to tell you. Epros, Linda, and I felt you had the right to know since it concerns you. Big bull didn't know what to think, the rest felt you might turn on us if you did ad feel you are better off not knowing. I had to sneak the book from Kisling and bring you out here away from them. I'm not the type to hide things from my slaves."

Ari nods. He and Stan get out later and got dressed before heading back to camp. Stan could still see some shock and fear in him and finally sighs before sitting down and pulling Ari into his lap. Ari protests at first but then gives in. Stan was soon holding the shaking Ari as he calms down. Ari was just a boy. Not even an adult yet. He won't be for another year and a half. Stan sighs as he rubs Ari's back soothingly in hopes that he will stop shaking soon. When he finally stops shaking, Stan looks down to find that Ari was asleep again. He smiles as he carries Ari the rest of the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Stan arrives at camp with Ari in his arms, he realizes that Epros was the only one there. Everyone else was gone. Epros looks up to see Stan and sighs. "Did you tell him?"

Stan nods as he looks around. "Everyone went to look for us didn't they?"

Epros nods as well. We gets up and floats over to them as he puts his hand on Ari's face. He then looks up at Stan. "That took longer than it was supposed to. What happened?"

"He took it rather hard. I stopped along the way home and held him until he fell asleep. I was just trying to calm him down. God, I think I'm getting soft. I'm starting to have feelings for Ari."

Epros smiles as he takes Ari and puts him back in his sleeping bag. "Now you know how Linda and I feel. Ari has become more than a puppet or a coach to her. I would've stayed forever alone in a world of nightmares if it wasn't for him. You might've never gotten your powers back without him. He deserved to know the truth."

Stan sighs as he sits down next to the fire and runs his hand through his golden hair. "So what's our next step? And I noticed you're not rhyming."

Epros smiles and shakes his head. "You simply get annoyed by my rhyme, it is little Ari we should worry about. If these Dark Lords are a true threat, we must stop them. It is the only thing we can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalyn and Stan were in a shouting match as Linda, Kisling, Ari, Epros, and Marlene calmly pack. Big Bull was refereeing the match. Rosalyn was angry that Stan had went and told Ari the truth. Kisling, not one to dwell on the past, felt that maybe it was for the best. He wasn't going to stop Rosalyn though, not wanting to be on the business end of that rapier. Epros shakes his head before turning to Rosalyn. "Care to stop this useless fighting? I really wish not to lose our lighting." (For those of you who somehow don't get this, he said he wants to make tracks before nightfall.)

Rosalyn slashes out at Epros but it does no damage. Thankfully the phantom was immune to physical attacks. He merely yawns before grabbing the rapier and pulling it from her hand. "Enough of thy pointless rage, lest thee want to be left here to age. Thee will rot like the garbage your posing as unless thee stop. It will do no good for thee to thrash about with thy deadly prop."

With that said, he gives back the rapier and glides back to Kisling to help finish packing. Once it was all done, Kisling looks the diary and map over before drawing a circle on it. "On to Sky City to beat the next Dark Lord. Ari, think you can lead us there in one piece?"

Ari smiles and nods. He is finally going to learn his true past. He turns and leads the group on to their next adventure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linda was singing a new song she wrote as they walk. Ari had to admit, she is getting better. When she hits a sour note Ari turns to her. "Try lowering it down one scale and put more air into it."

"Right Coach!"

Ari smiles as Marlene giggles. Ari looks at Marlene with a grin on his face. True they were a couple once, but soon they felt that there love was more like that of brother and sister and soon they broke up. Since then he has been helping Linda write songs and found that he still held feelings for her. He even noticed that she seems to be the same way. They didn't even confess. Just like that, they were a couple. Linda sang with all her heart. Suddenly a new song pops into her head.

"Turn around  
Look at what you see  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams  
Make believe I'm everywhere  
Hidden in the lines  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to our never ending story  
ah ah ah

Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to our never ending story  
ah ah ah

Show no fear  
For she may fade away  
In your hand  
The birth of a new day  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to our Never ending story...  
ah ah ah  
Never ending story...  
ah ah ah  
Never ending story."

Ari felt like dancing as she sung. Epros later began to sing alongside her. Even Rosalyn's usual bad mood calmed as she sang. When she finished Ari applauded her. "That was great Linda! You'll be a pop-star in no time."

Linda hugs Ari and starts to practice again. Soon they came upon a platform in the middle of the field. Ari checks the map and then walks onto the platform. "I think this will take us to the Sky City."

Rosalyn taps it with her rapier. "Are you sure it's safe?"

She was then pulled on by Big Bull. Suddenly bars come up to keep them from getting off as the platform raises into the air. There was only one problem. They left Stan behind by accident. "SLAVE! WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!"

Ari swallows as Linda laughs before waving down to Stan. They continue to rise above the clouds until they had stopped. Ari stare out in amazement. The entire city was built out of a mixture of gold, silver, and crystal, and built right on top of the clouds. It was a wide expanse with thousands of towering buildings and people filing the streets. Ari also notices that half of the people had wings of some sort on their backs. Scaly wings, feathery wings, white wings, blue wings, tiny wings that could barely lift a person, and huge wings that tower over their master. Ari blinks and turns to see he wasn't the only one to notice the strange beauty of this place. Even Kisling was left speechless. The elevator stops at the park. A huge green field, with some trees and many white, blue, and gold flowers. It to rested on the cloud with the buildings. When they got off, it vanishes beneath the cloud, heading back to Stan.

Ari felt his stomach bottom out before saying. "W-Why don't we find a place to stay for the night. In such a big city, it might take awhile before finding the Dark Lord of the Sky."

Rosalyn sighs. "Go ahead. I'll stay and wait for the fake evil king."

"Now, now, Rosalyn. Try not to make a scene. We don't want to get thrown out until after we have defeated the Dark Lord here." warned Kisling.

Rosalyn just rolls her eyes as the rest of the group departs. Ari just really wants to put as much distance between him and Stan as possible. As they walk, they took a look around. Most of the buildings were stores, hangouts, bars, and restaurants. The tallest and largest building in the area was the town hall and hero's club. There were several rich looking hotels among the city. Ari found one he particularly liked. It had comfy beds, a library, a training room, a hot spring, a gift shop, and a place to eat which was all they would really need. Everyone agreed to that choice.

Soon Rosalyn and Stan appear and Ari was in trouble. "SLAVE!!! How could you leave me down there? Do I need to put a collar on you, you mindless being?"

Ari endures another long rant from Stan before being pulled out the door by Epros and Linda who wanted to see the stores. Ari sighs as he is dragged out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Secretly I open the door

As the night wind blows

I slip into my shoes

My heart is beating a bit hard

Like adults, it's just me and him

Blueberry, Blackberry,

Raspberry, Strawberry

Blueberry, Blackberry,

Raspberry, Strawberry

Merry-Merry-Go-Round

Funky-Funny-Playground

Merry-Merry-Go-Round

Funky-Funny-Playground"

The three were at one of the bars listening to Linda as she sings a new song. All the people were cheering her on as she sings her heart out. Ari was enjoying himself 'til someone taps on his shoulder. He turns to see a boy no older them himself. The boy had short, grey hair, one green eye, one blue, and fang like teeth. He wore a grey shirt and a brown vest over it. He had baggy black pants on ad brown boots. He wore brown, fingerless gloves on his hands. He motions to meet him outside and Ari follows him. When outside, the boy turns to him. Out the open, Ari saw that the boy had large bat-like wings. "Hey, is that your girlfriend in there? She sure is one heck of a good singer."

Ari smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, she's with me. Thank you. I'll tell her you said that."

The boy smiles and shakes his head. "No need to thank me; It was only a compliment. By the way, what is your name?"

"Ari, my name is Ari. What's yours?

The boy's friendly smile turns into a devilish grin as the boy leans in closer to Ari. He suddenly grabs Ari and throws him over his shoulder. He turns from the bar as Ari kicks to try and get away. The boy takes flight immediately and Ari manages to hear one line before fainting from thin air. "The name is Fang, the Sky Dark Lord, and it is about time you return to us."


	8. Chapter 8

Epros flies around the skies as Linda runs beneath him in the not as crowded streets. "Where is Ari? We must find thy path, lest we bring thy Evil King's wrath!"

Linda who was underneath him heard him and hums lovingly. "He would never hurt me, but I agree that we must find Ari."

Epros chuckles somewhat before calling back down to her. "What gotten into thee? You rhyme just like me."

Linda looks quizzically back at Epros. "Did I really? I didn't notice."

Epros merely smiles. "It is really fine. Much singing uses rhyme. We must stay right on tract. Find Ari, quickly we must act."

Epros flies higher in the sky to look over the buildings. His eyes then widen as he throws rhyming out the window. "What the hell is that and how long has it been there?"

'That' was a huge building made of a black cloud. It was floating away from the rest of the city and it looked like a combination of a mansion and a prison. Epros just levitates there and stares at the building before finally pulling out one of his cards. "Power of a mirror, show me inside. Tell me a story where darkness resides."

The card glows before growing to viewable size and suddenly figures appear on the card. Epros eyes widen as he sees Ari strapped to a table. There was a boy in there that he guesses was Fang. Fang was reading through a book of spells and enchantments as he talks to Ari. "I should have guessed that that man would have your memory wiped. It was a good spell but the power of classification is gone now. Don't worry; the process is painless, uncomfortable but painless. Once I find it, I'll use the spell to bring your old self back."

Fang walks up to Ari and strokes his hair. He bends over to whisper something in his air. Epros could not hear it but he saw Ari's eyes widen before they close in what looks like pain. Ari cringes away from Fang as far as he could go. Fang smiles at this response before pulling away. He then turns back to the book. Epros has seen enough. Recalling his magic, Epros zooms back to the group where Linda was trying to explain Ari's disappearance. Stan turns on Epros as soon as he arrives but Epros speaks first. "Something here has been misshaped. Little Ari has been kidnapped. The loss of our guide is more than we can afford. He is being held captive by the Sky Dark Lord."

Rosalyn then covers Marlene's ears as Stan begins to curse. Kisling and Big Bull try to calm the furious Evil King as he throws an evil tantrum. Linda pushes Stan out the door so they could get going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari struggles against the straps as Fang continues to search for the memory spell. Fang spares his guest a glance before reaching over and brushing his hair from his eyes. "Shhhh, little one. I wouldn't' struggle if I were you. Trust me, this is better for you. You will soon be your old self again."

Ari pulls his face away. "I don't want my memory back! I'm happy with the life I have now! I'm happy with the friends I have now! I don't want to give any of that up!"

Fang gives him an innocent smile as he tilts his head curiously. "Even if you don't want to change your life, don't you at least want to know who you once were? You went through a lot in your life. You were hardly noticed and in the shadows for most of your life. What you didn't know was you had a special power inside of you that not only allows you to do that but it gives you control over the shadows and many forms of darkness. Your only competition was the Shadow Evil King. You were always different. Didn't you ever wonder what kind of life you had? Why you did such things and if you were ever happy in that life? You don't have to change, but don't you at least want to remember?"

Ari was silent as he stares at Fang with an emotionless face. He was in a battle with himself. For most of his life, he knew there was more to him than meets the eyes. Since he was a child, every time he wanted to disappear people would suddenly not see him even when he was standing in front of him. He always thought they were simply ignoring, but what if it was something more? Even when e screamed, no one could hear him. His life was full of nothing but questions that were never answered but never bothered him, until now. Did he really want his memories back? It could answer some questions but it could also turn him into his friend's enemy. He didn't want to risk it but he never got t do something for himself, only others. He was Stan's slave, Marlene's servant, Linda's coach, Kisling's experiment subject, Rosalyn's protégé, and leader to Epros. He wasn't anything more than a cub to Big Bull. He was always doing things for others whether it was doing chores for mom or deadly tasks for Stan. He wants something for himself for once. Ari swallows as his decision becomes clear. "You promise I won't change? I don't wish to become their enemy, but I want to know about my past. I want…"

Ari stops mid-sentence as his eyes tear up in realization of what he is asking. He has to make a choice between him and his friends, and unfortunately his friends always come first. The tears begin to streak his face as he begins to beg the Sky Dark Lord. "I don't want to hurt them. I can't do this… not to them. Please…."

Fang watches his face and listens as the smile vanishes from his face. Is a simple decision like this really putting so much pain on him? He has really changed from the silent yet violent and rather gentle and protective ally he knew so well. Fang puts the book down and bends down over Ari and brushes the bangs from his forehead before gently kissing him. "You've changed so much since I last saw you little one, yet you are still the most fragile member of the group." He speaks softly as he strokes Ari's hair. "It seems that that is the only part of you that has never left you. Calm down little one. I won't harm you or your friends, but I must not let the Evil King come to full power. You must understand little one, it is our hopes to come to full power and gain what is so rightfully ours and your king friend is a road block. We will defeat him but we won't kill him. The others will not be harmed, I promise."

Fang leans over and kisses Ari's forehead again. He purrs gently as Ari lets out another sob. He undoes the straps holding Ari down and picks up Ari. He takes Ari into a room and places him on the bed he heads to the door and turns back to Ari. "Rest little one. When your friends come, they will be dealt with, but I will keep my promise to spare them their lives. If you need something, pull the rope by your bed. Don't even try to escape, I will lock the door and there are no windows. Goodnight Shadow Dark Lord. Goodnight dear Ari."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan leads the group to the front door before literally kicking the door down. He rushes in as the rest of the group tries to keep up. Rosalyn looks around as they move. "This place looks kind of classy for a Dark Lord. I wonder who his decorator is."

Stan turns to shoot a silent glare at Rosalyn. She sees the look on his face and quickly silences. She knows when it was okay to fight back and when it was better to keep quiet. Stan rushes to a door and pushes it open. They were immediately in the library. Books as far as the eye could see. In the very center was a table and a reading chair. Epros eyes widen at the boy in the center. "That's him, the Sky Dark Lord."

Fang looks up at them and merely smiles before putting the book he was reading down. He stands up and walks up to them casually. He then holds his hand out to Stan to shake. "Greetings Shadow Evil King. Stanley Hihat Trinidad IV, I presume. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Stan gives him a strange look before turning it into a glare. "Where is Ari?"

Fang tilts his head and grins. "He is resting and is locked in his room. Can't have him wandering about and hurting himself now can I? Child is strong and courageous but very fragile and must be handled with care; didn't want to scar the poor boy."

Fang chuckles as Stan's hand glows. Fang dodges the powerful punch meant for him and lifts into the air and out of harm's way. He laughs at Stan's anger as he is on the verge of throwing a fit. Stan shoots a death glare at the boy who was hovering over them. Fang merely laughs at him before asking, "This is the group who has convinced our ally to become our enemy? The little one chooses you over his old friends. Do you really think he would stick with it if his memory had return? You know nothing of him and he knows nothing of himself. Do you really care about him or is he nothing more than a tool?"

Rosalyn sends a blast of ice his way and Fang dodges it. Kisling summons up a storm and he dodges once again. Epros and Linda attack and once again he dodges. He merely laughs at their attempts and flies over their heads. He then lifts his hand and grabs a lightning bolt that changes into a trident. He points the golden weapon at Stan and next thing he knew, thousands of volts were coursing through his body. Stan screams in pain as he falls to his knees. Fang smiles down to them as Linda tries to help Stan back up. He laughs once again before shouting with a mix of playfulness and malice, "It doesn't matter whether or not you win! I will make sure that the Shadow Dark Lord will not leave this castle without his memories! I will make sure he knows who he is!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ari jumps awake at the sound of fighting. He could only think of one thing and that was his friends have came for him. He immediately jumps out of bed and rushes to the door. "Right, he locked it." 'How do I get out?'

Ari walks back and reaches to his belt. He still had his sword strapped to it. This brought a grin to his face. He draws his sword and slashes the knob. It broke of completely and the door swings open. Without another thought, he jolts forward into the halls and starts to running towards were he remembers being strapped to the table. He stop in front of the library as a loud crash meets his ears. He slams the door open as Kisling hits the wall next to him. He looks around. Rosalyn was pinned, trying to slash at a swarm of books that are attacking her. Big Bull was trying to keep some bats off of an unconscious Linda. He looks up to see Fang with his hand wrapped around Epros's neck. Stan was floating across from him trying to find an opening. Ari watches as Fang launches Epros into Stan, knocking the Shadow Evil King out of the sky. Ari hears a scream as the books finally made it around Rosalyn's defenses and Big Bull panics as a bat tries to hit Linda. He turns to Kisling who is also unconscious. He turns a heated glare up to Fang and summons up the most magic he has ever used. "Friendly Inferno!"

Fire shoots out of each direction heading towards to Fang. The Sky Dark Lord didn't even see the flames coming. He screams in pain as his wings burst into flames. He hits the ground hard. He stands up and glares daggers at his attacker before for hesitating at the knowledge that Ari was his attacker. "My friend, are you truly siding with them? They are our enemy! Doing this will create a world of chaos under the rule of the Evil King! You shouldn't do this!"

Ari shakes his head. "Shut up! They are not the enemy! The enemy is you! You and the other Dark Lords! Friendly Thunder!!!"

Giant bolts of lightning hit their mark as Fang's screams fill the air. Ari runs to Linda and gently cradles her in his arms. Fang props himself onto his elbows muttering something. He then raises his hands and fires a spell at Ari. He then vanishes in a waft of smoke. Ari slumps forward as the spell hits his back. The bats and books vanish as the castle starts to shake. Stan picks up Epros and Ari and Big Bull carries Linda and Kisling as Rosalyn follows up behind them with Marlene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari stirs as a fight seems to go off. He opens his eyes to see Rosalyn and Stan fighting. He stares at them as they scream all sorts of nonsense to each other. Something was ticking in his head though. What he was seeing was Stan and Rosalyn fighting about the nonsense things that they always fight about, but something about it seemed familiar. As he watches, he sees two others fighting. Two kids. One was a girl with pink curly hair held up in red ribbon and a white-laced pink dress with a deep pink bow on the front. Even her eyes were a radiant pink color and innocent looking. She had red heeled shoes with silver buckles. Her skin was pale and she seemed to be no older than twelve. She was fighting with a boy who was of equal age but his eyes were fierce and blue. His hair was sort, straight, neat, and as blue as the sky. He wore a blue business vest over a white buttoned up shirt. He had blue pants with black shoes and a blue bow-tie on the front of his shirt. His skin was tanned. Pik and Puk?

Ari blinks at this. He closes his eyes and turns his face away from the two and looks at the person lying next to him in bed. Epros was breathing deeply and oblivious to the bandage on his head. Ari stirs at another memory, seeing a woman with pale skin and white hair with curls framing here white face. She wore purple eye shadow and lipstick as well as a purple dress that falls past her feet. She was levitating in the air. Her long sleeves were very loose and her black-leather gloved hands seemed to be holding a mirror in front of her. She seems to be talking to Ari and telling him about an errand he had to do. He had trouble pulling his eyes away from her empty grey eyes. Lillian?

Ari closes his eyes as more memories flood him. Memories of his past that he didn't want. Was this who he was? He tries to push them away but they keep fighting back. Finally he gasps in pain of a headache at which Epros's eyes snap open, maybe he wasn't asleep after all. Epros sits up quickly and turns to Ari, gaining the attention of everyone else in the room. "Ari, how is thee. Do you ache? Please don't tell me that gasp was merely fake."

Ari moans and brings his hand to his forehead. "Wha...? Pain! I....memories......DAMN!!!"

Rosalyn and Stan exchange curious looks while Kisling and Linda were at Ari's side. Linda tries to keep Ari calm while Kisling looks him over. He finally shakes his head. "Nothing. His encephalon is reacting to that conjuration that evidently subjected him to his pronominal experiences." (author's note: Yay for synonyms! XD)

Everyone except Ari spoke out in a monotone voice, "In English."

Kisling sighs and tries again. "His headache is because that spell is returning memories of the Shadow Dark Lord."

Linda's eyes widen as her grip on Ari's shoulder tightens to his dismay. He groans in pain as he shifts closer to the singer. Epros manages to loosen Linda's grip so it was less painful for the unfortunate boy. Linda apologizes before wrapping her arms around her love. Ari felt his headache subside somewhat and mutters a thanks to Linda. "So, now what?" Rosalyn grumbles.

Stan looks Ari over with a thoughtful look and immediately asks, "Will this be an advantage or a disadvantage?"

Everyone turns to stare at him with confusion and shock. "What? I want to know if he will hider us as the old Dark Lord or fight with us as my loyal slave. If it's the former, I vote that we tie him up and just drag him around."

Epros shakes his head. "We shall wait, we shall see. Thy truth relies on little Ari."

Ari finally blacks out from the pain again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ari blinks his eyes open to see that Stan was wrapped around him in a protective manner and snoring deeply. Linda was everyone was asleep as well, except Epros. It is no secret that Epros suffers from nightmares and is unable to sleep. Ari blinks at this and stands up and turns to the door to search for the ex-Phantom Evil King. Ari phases straight through the wall and into the city as he walks through the crowded streets. "A tisket, a tasket, from the lonely being; come out, come out wherever you are, Phantom Evil King."

He turns to see Epros standing on the building. Ari melds into the shadows and appears behind Epros on the building. Epros is still unaware of Ari's sudden appearance. "A tisket, a tasket, from the shadow being; I have found you my friend, the Phantom Evil King."

Epros nearly jumps as he turns to see Ari. He notices right away that there was something different. He had circles under his eyes and the shadows around his body were distorted and moving restlessly. The phantom also noted the dead monotone voice the Ari had used just a few moments ago. He carefully approaches Ari warily and chose his words carefully. "My dear friend Ari, how art thee? It is a pleasure for thou to locate me."

Ari merely nods as his look becomes a hauntingly blank look. He turns his head out into the world before turning back to Epos. "I'm going to miss the world of dreams. Although I am staying with you and the others, my past is returning. I can no longer sleep and it will become harder to travel. I….I'm going to miss who I was back then. I am still Ari now but I am becoming a mix of my two selves. I'm…..scared."

Epros hesitates and walks up to Ari before pulling the small boy into his arms. "Back to the others is doing what's best. We'll at least try and get some rest."

Ari nods before leaning back and allowing Epros to carry the boy back to the hotel room. Once inside, Epros lays Ari down next to the Shadow Evil King before going to bed himself. After talking to Ari, Epros was surprised to get a good night's sleep for once.


End file.
